Night by Day
by Lady Asphodelic
Summary: Join in on the moments of our two favorite doctors, Eva Rosaelene and Neil Watts! To the Moon fanfiction One-shot Collection.[Book cover made by me.]
1. 1) A Rabbit Origami for a Thought?

**A Rabbit Origami for a Thought**

Cold air brush through his face as he opened the refrigerator door. He was getting something specific, but his eyes scanned every goods that caught his attention. When Neil spotted the cans of soda on the last shelf, he grabbed two with one hand. He straightened himself up, and bumped the fridge door with his bare foot.

Neil stepped heavily around the counter that was sort of a barrier between the kitchen and the living room. The second that he was in the sitting area, he noticed something was missing.

_"__Where's she?"_ thought Neil. The powered television was entertaining no one, since there's nobody sitting on the couch. It kind of gave the room a daunting appearance. With a slight frown, he turned around and made his way through the open threshold of the narrow hallway.

Only a few feet away was the bathroom, which was unoccupied because the door was open and it was dark. Then after that was the bedroom: Eva's room to be exact.

The door was open wide enough for Neil to catch sight of Eva, who's back was facing him as she was staring out the curtain-aside windows. The only light source that provided for him to see was the moonlight shining down on her chocolate creamy skin, and her slickly, long dark hair.

Entranced by her radiance, Neil closed the long distance between her and him. Eva continued to stare out despite his footfalls. Her arms secured in a protective fold. She had her body weighed on her left leg, making her right hip pop out.

"A rabbit origami for your thoughts," Neil held out the can of soda to his co-worker.

Eva did a sharp tun with a gasp, holding her chest before breathing out in relief at realizing it was only him. With a glare, he shrugged apologetically, and held out the drink to her with a sheepish grin.

She snatched the can from him, returning her gaze towards the window once more. With a pull of the lid, a sizzling sound released, and Eva began drinking from it.

Neil followed suit, facing the window too. Just a couple of stories down, there were was a wide field just up ahead. Trees shadowed certain parts of the area. Although, most of the field were under the stage light by the stars and moon.

"Do you ever consider where your 'River' may be?" Eva threw him a regarding expression.

Thrown by her figurative question, Neil raised his eyebrows, watching her with slight amusement. "Well there's enough 'Neil' to go around."

"Neil, get your head out of your ass," Eva elbowed him in the rib. "I am serious here. Do you think there's a River out there for you?"

Shaking his head, he rubbed the spot where she hit him in a nervous way with his other hand, searching for words to keep him grounded. "Why the sudden opening curtains of Soap Opera ?" he asked with an uncertain chuckle.

His partner let out a sigh. Then she pursed her lips.

Neil waited for her answer, but as the silence grew thick, so did the awkwardness. "Um..." His mind raced for other subjects he wanted to change to.

"You're right," Eva said in a hush tone. "Maybe I'm way in too deep with the affairs of our patients."

Her question did not leave him. In fact, the pounding of his heart - which fortunately only he can hear - was evidence enough that he also took lives of their clients into long consideration.

Of course, the Wyles' case left quite a mark on their souls than he could have ever imagined.

With his answer in mind, Neil studied his co-worker again, but this time - it was more of appreciation.

"I can't say if my 'River' will ever accept me." Neil spoke airily.

Eva directed her eyes at him, puzzlement painted over her face.

He smiled at her bewilderment, growing fond of her expressions that Neil stored in his memory. "However, I believe it's safe to assume that your 'Johnny' is waiting for you at a distance, even though he can see you clearly."

Eva could only squint her eyes in suspicion, her thin eyebrows arching closer together. "What do you exactly mean..."

Neil winked at her, sipping the last drink of his soda before spinning on his heels, and head back out through Eva's room.

* * *

**March 25, 2014 - Tuesday**

**Author's Note:**

**Dear readers,**

**Welcome to my first fanfiction of "To the Moon," which is a RPG game. I watched the game-play by "PewdiePie" and "Cryaotic." It's an amazing game - if you can't buy it - I strongly suggest you watch the game play (and you don't need to watch commentary versions either. Just search for the non-commentary ones.**

**Anyways, I know I have many writing projects out, but I had to write a story for this fandom! I could not ignore it all.**

**For one thing - the game is beautiful like I said. The story of it in itself is tear-jerking with amazing characters and music. Secondly, I am greatly disappointed at the lack of fanfiction for this particular fandom - especially that millions of people (Particularly Pewdie fans) have seen it and loved it... At least a thousand out of those millions of fans have to be fanfiction writers. I only found like twenty-eight - nine fanfiction stories for "To the Moon." That was what drove me to write this too. I want to encourage others to write as well - though only in time I'll see.**

**Okay - back to my other writing projects - which I have not given up on. I believe that writing one-shots can be a side thing when I am stuck with my other stories.**

**I honestly don't know... what or where I am going with these one-shots. The next ones might be random, out of order in terms of timeline - I don't know. Although, I do know that it's going to center around our two favorite doctors - Eva Rosalene and Neil Watts! I love those two and their chemistry together - even though they're only work partners. Additionally, I can't say if I am doing their personalities justice because there really isn't that much information/background about them. Although, I do hope to learn more of them in sequel! Which might come much later because the "prequel" - "A Bird's Story," is coming out. I am so eager to see how it turns out!**

**One thing that I am very afraid of is Neil's health - issues. There have been debates and whatnot as to what is actually going on with our Watts. Some are saying that he's dying. There are those who believe that he's only addicted to his painkillers... Again I am uncertain at this point. I am not taking any sides. Instead, I dearly hope that he's not dying (or the character of the prequel leading up to his death bed) because I would be truly heartbroken if it it is the case. I am not kidding! I gotta say when I learned this possibilities about Neil, like... my mind was blown... and it's funny that I feel this strong for a fictional character... But I do. [Yeah I am weird - no need to point it out.] Him having an addiction is aleady bad enough, and I hate to know that there's something wrong with him deep down inside, but I'd prefer that then him being going out like that. I really do...**

**All ranting aside, I hope you guys enjoy reading this as I have writing it. There are more one-shots that I have in mind that I'll post when I get the chance. I even have a novel stored, though not sure if I will write it until I get a better picture of story... setting and characters.] SO yeah - we'll see in time.**

**I do not own "To the Moon," it belongs to its rightful owners. I am just having fun with Rosalene and Watts.**

**Thanks you all so much for reading and stick around for more updates!**

**\- Asphodel**


	2. 2) The Only Elements I Need

The night sky and the street lights reigns while the sun vacates. Eva sighs a day's worth while she watches the monitor screen shutting down. When her computers goes off completely, she spins around in her chair and stands up. Her legs carry her out of her the door and towards the one across the hall from her.

Eva finds Neil's head resting on his desk with his eyes closed as she enters his office. His own arms are used as pillows. Papers and folders are stacked hazardous on his right side. His mug sits on the edge of the surface on the other side of him. The design of the cup says "the only elements I need are: Cobalt, Fluorine, and Iron" which the elements in short spells "Coffee."

The scent of fried rice, orange chicken and soy sauce is impossible to miss. Empty boxes of once Chinese food is left open inside the trash can that stands in the back corner of the room.

She makes quiet steps toward her partner, even though her heels click-clack on the ceramic flooring. His breathing is even and his snores are soft. His glasses branches half-way off his nose.

The corner of her mouth turns upward. She reaches for the skewed glasses and slips them off. There's a slight twitch in his peaceful expression, but he remains in his dreamland.

Eva studies the squared-spectacles in her hand for a minute. She then moves them closer to her eyes to see through them.

In doing so, everything before her blurs together and out-of-focus. She moves the glasses from her face as if she was slapped by them. She blinks and blinks to regain the normality of her sight.

Shaking her head, Eva folds Neil's glasses and sets them down, muttering something incomprehensible. She grasps at the coffee mug and goes to give it what it needs.

* * *

**December 25, 2014 - Thursday**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Readers,**

**It's amazing that now I've published something since it's been a really long time since I've updated this. If you've been waiting on me - first let me say I am sorry. Ideas and motivation for this one-shot collection is not coming to me that easily. In fact, as you can see, I barely wrote anything this year. Second: like anyone, I've been tackled by real life.**

**I am slowly making a comeback in not just this but for my other stories as well.**

**I know this is incredibly short. Hopefully, this was enjoyable for you to read as I was writing this.**

**Two more things: I do not own "To the Moon" or else I'd have Neil kiss Eva on the bridge. And the inspiration for the coffee mug comes from here. **

** 038/0/7173723/il_fullxfull.551743346_jx4v . jpg**

**Thanks for reading and stay tune for more updates!**

** \- Asphodel **


	3. 3) Of Pickled Olives & Platypuses

His front, top teeth clenches down on his bottom lip. The buttons on the simple black controller threatens to fall off from the constant pushing of his fingers. Faint traces of sweat drips from the pores of his warm palms. Neil leans forward on the couch, shifting his body each time his character keeps getting punches and kicks from his opponent.

"Come on... come on... dammit," he mutters.

Despite being focused on the game, Neil rises from the couch as if he's floating. He feels the eternal doom of losing, and he pushes a combination of buttons to try to get the upper hand.

In doing that, he corners his opponent against a wall. He makes a gratifying noise when he gets his licks in. Neil glimpses at his own dangerously low health on the corner of the t.v. compared to his opponent.

The feeling in his fingers are gone, but he continues to push the buttons on his controllers with much fierceness he can muster.

Neil sneaks a peek at the health of his opponent. It now matches his own. Hope bubbles inside him.

"Not so fast, buster." Eva's voice interrupts his concentration. In a flash, he gapes when he sees his character on the ground: health bar empty. Her's poses in a victory stance. The bold words "winner" flash on the screen.

Neil slumps back down next to his partner and let out a gush of air that he's been holding in since the middle of the last round. He stares up at the ceiling, watching the circular motion of the ceiling fan.

A thump sound brings him out of his defeated gaze. He cranes his neck to see a jar of olives swimming in pickle juice on the small, coffee table.

"Eva, please!" Neil cries, squeezing his eyes shut.

"A deal is a deal Watts." Eva watches him. Amusement sparks in her eyes, and she adorns a sly grin.

"But pickled olives! Seriously?" He didn't open his eyes yet. He still hopes she'd show him mercy.

"This is for reading my Diary," she remarks. No hint of sympathy in her voice whatsoever.

At that he jumps up, staring at her wide-eyed.

"How many times do I have to bloody say - I'm sorry!"

Eva remains calm, though she's still grinning. "Suck it up and take one. You don't have to eat the ruddy whole thing."

Neil grimaces and shakes his head. "I can't imagine anyone else besides Joey and Johnny wanting to eat that stuff."

"I'm thinking of giving it to dad," she responds in a thoughtful tone. "Ya know how he's always into trying out new things."

"I suppose." Neil answers hesitantly.

When he doesn't reach for those blasted things that are a bane of his existence, Eva grabs it and starts unscrewing it.

"Wait, wait!" Neil holds his forefinger up. Then he shoots off from his side towards the small corridor that lead to his bedroom. He passes framed photos of ones with his parents and him, his grandfather, and when Neil and Eva were in high school.

Once inside his dark room, he makes his way straight to his closet. He slides the left door towards the right. He leans down to grasp onto something soft and plushy.

Coming back into the living room, he hides it behind his back.

Eva gives him a questioning expression, waiting.

"Here," Neil brings the stuff-toy platypus in view.

Surprise flashes across her face. She raises her eyebrows, holding her hand out.

He puts the platypus in her hands. After a minute of gazing at the stuff-platypus, she looks back up at Neil.

"Where did you get this?"

He waves his hand dismissively. "Thought you'd like it to keep you company. That thing keeps me awake at night."

"Why did you get this then?" Eva asks.

"It doesn't matter!" Again Neil waves his hand in a dismissive manner. "Does this mean I'm off the hook though?"

Eva ponders over it for a minute. And then, "Nope," she goes on to retrieve the jar once more, unscrewing it with ease. "Just one. I'll even eat one myself."

Eva picks an olive up and holds it up for him.

Neil let's out an exasperated sigh before saying, "You first!" His mouth seal to a close when she attempted to pop the olive inside it.

Rolling her eyes, she slides it through the smooth skin of her lips. The shape of the olive sticks out from her cheek. She doesn't seem bothered by the taste. Heat builds around his neck. Neil resists the urge to pull at his shirt-collar in front of her.

"Mow yoo," she picks up another olive and direct it towards him.

His lips remains shuts. He eyes the olive with a strong dislike and disgust. Eva pushes it against his mouth, but it's not passing through. Neil makes noise of protest through his closed mouth.

Fingers grabs a good portion of his side. He jolts and he opens mouth to shout, only to feel a round piece of food on his tongue. On instinct he closes his mouth. His face scrunches up; tiny waters brim his eyes.

"Yoo bwoody ebil fo dis," Neil starts chewing, and the juice from the olive only made his mouth more watery, and it made the linings on his face prominent than before.

"Dis... hehe... is disgussin," Eva speaks and laughs while she chews. Her face finally screws up and she redid the lid on the jar.

* * *

**February 21, 2015 - Saturday**

**Author's Note:**

**Well... look at at that, an update!**

**This is in celebration for the second part of the Sigmund Corp Mini-episode!**

**What did you think of it? Did you play it or watched a gameplay?**

**For me, I watched a gamer first. I wanted to wait for Cry, but knowing it came out, I had just to watch someone else play it. However, I watched Cry's anyway afterwards, and he covered scenes that the other gamer didn't. I enjoyed them both immensely anyway!**

**If you did not play it, or seen the gameplay of it, best believe if - and when - you do, you'll be in one hell of a ride.**

**I am so anxious and happy in waiting for "Finding Paradise." I'm scared! Haha!**

**Additionally, after that second Minisode, I have to say, at this point, I'd have to (most likely) declare this whole collection of one-shots AU's. In the game, we learned a little more things of Neil and Eva, though Gao did not give a lot away [you clever devil, you.]**

**Now, in terms of of this part, I'd say it's an abstract. I couldn't find a way really to incorperate deep details like how I do my other ones. I'll try to write better in the next part. I want to thank my sister, MsBooks95 for trying to help me though. **

**For furture parts, I have a lot of ideas... most of them are sad, and I really wanted to avoid it, but... I just... might go ahead with them if I can't think of any happy themed ideas. Blame Gao for this. *laughs***

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as I have writing this! Stay tune for new updates!**

**\- Asphodel**


	4. 4) The Truth is

**The Truth is**

There's a fine line between what is true for Eva Rosalene, and what lies are. The organ nestled inside her rib cage does not beat faster whenever she is in his presence. She does not relish how her names roll off his tongue, especially when he's concern or being serious. Those are the facts.

It's like he particularly choose those moments to show something more behind those square glasses. She sees into his soul: even if it's only for a second. It's enough, and maybe even too much in his case for her to understand. No. That's too much inferring. He's a goofball - in and out. She believes that.

She doesn't like his jokes. She hates his irresponsible personality. It irks her that he falls asleep with his glasses at work that she would have to take them off afterwards so they won't end up damaged. Such evidence is hardly questionable.

Eva does not spend her free time thinking of what it is like to hold his hand, to be held in his arms. For his lips to rest against -

Lies. They're nothing but absolute lies.

The one true thing that stands firm in her life right now is her needing coffee.

* * *

**August 8, 2015, Saturday**

**Short I know. It's something though. Sorry! Any errors, please forgive me. (It's late. 5 am to be precise.)**

**Don't own TTM by the way. All rights to KG. (Anyone see the image of "Finding Paradise" with the patient and the doctors!?**

**More (hopefully soon) will be on the way. Thanks for reading! Stay tune!**

**\- Asphodel**


End file.
